The Other Love
by AlexaSummer
Summary: After Jo leaves, Kendall falls for an old friend. His friends say it is cheating and Kendall said he would never cheat. They say he will lose the one he wants but which one does he want?


_**Hello, Welcome to my first story. It is my first story and please keep an open mind. I will go into more of a despriction and all that stuff next chapter. Enjoy**_

_**Also, I do not own BigTimeRush or the characters. But If I did... *evil laughter***_

**Logan's POV**

"No" I said as I threw my last shirt into his suitcase. I was almost finished packing when my twin sister Lively walked into his room.

"Please, It's not fair. You never even wanted to be famous and I do. Please let me come." She pleaded again. I have come to visit along with the others for a break. This was suggested after Kendall was lacking in his skills after Jo left. I was happy to see my family again but Lively have been up my ass about letting her come to L.A with us. I love her and she is my twin but I do not need my sister around, Katie was torture enough.

"I said no already. Mama Knight has enough trouble with the others and I don't want to burden her with another child."

"I am two minutes younger than you." Lively pauses, her blue eyes glint with a sense of deception. "Does James, Carlos, or Kendall still have a crush on me?"

"Kendall still does, I believe due to the way he has been looking at you all weekend but I don't know how….." I say leaning against my desk. I trail off realizing my mistake. _Great, Now I gave her an idea. Whoop-de-effing-doo. _Lively turns on her heel and heads quickly down the stairs. I chase after her. "Lively, Don't you dare!"

"Hey Kendall" She says into her phone which she had speaker phone on as well. She was now on one side of the dining room table and I was on the other.

"H-h-hey Lively. What's up?" He said and I knew that he was silently slapping himself for stuttering.

"Just hanging with my least favorite brother and I was wondering if ya wanted to hang. We could go to that pizza place by the rink? With the amazing breadsticks?" She said with a hint of seductiveness in her voice. I stood there and shook my head.

"Yeah sounds great." He responds, and I can sense the shock in his voice. "Pick ya up in ten?"

"Sure. Bye." She said before hanging up the phone.

"That is so cold Lively. After what happened with Jo, who he is still dating."

"So he needs something to get his mind off of her. Kendall is so cute and I would hate for him to be tied up with a girl that can't be there for him. Besides, I am the evil twin right" Lively says laughing before flouncing her way to her room. I just shake my head hoping that Kendall doesn't fall for it. _What am I kidding? Of course he will. _

**Kendall's POV**

I stare at the phone in disbelief after she hung up. Lively Effin' Mitchel wants to hang out with me, like a date. To everyone, no matter how many times Logan would roll his eyes, was a babe. I want to do things to that girl so badly, things that would have me shot at be Logan.

"Who was on the phone?" James says from his position on the couch across from me. I was so deep into my thoughts that I forgot that I was sitting in my living room.

"Guess?" I say, feeling a smile creep onto my face.

"Well, it has to be a girl due to your goofy smile and she must live here cause I heard part of convo."

"Correct my good sir, now what do you think is this lucky girl's name?"

"It can't be… it is isn't it?"

"Kendall Knight has got himself a date with the mega babe Lively Mitchel, whose blue eyes shine brighter than any other."

"Even Jo…?" James said raising an eyebrow. _Oh shit Jo….._ "This is cheating Kendall, and you know what happens when people cheat? They lose both girls. So either lose the date or drop your girl."

"I got to go pick her up. Bye James." I say throwing on a sweatshirt before rushing out the door. _Keys Kendall_. I turn around to see James at my front door holding my keys along with my wallet and breath mints. "Thanks" I say sheepishly, grabbing the items from his hand and racing towards my car.

"Don't forget Kendall, Cheaters never win the one they want" James shouts at me.

_Or do they? Depends on the one they want?_

**_So Love it? Hate it? Please review! I will take anything even the hater comments. Thanks. I 3 You!_**


End file.
